


Podfic of A Study in Silicone

by avawtsn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demisexual Sherlock, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Sherlock and Jane Watson try out a strap-dildo for the first time. Podficced for Femslash February. American accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of A Study in Silicone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Silicone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085476) by [avawtsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn). 



> Thanks for listening/reading. I don't claim this is any good, but, well, Femslash February, eh?  
> -  
> July 2014: one note I'd like to make about the "gold star lesbian" comment that's in this fic. This was one of earliest forays into writing fic at all, the very first F/F coupling I'd written, and despite my age (I was and am 31), I wasn't aware of the misogynistic undertones and history of that term, did not think to possibly tag for it or anything, and I'm still not sure how to tag it, in truth. So in this fic, it's mentioned briefly and thrown around lightly. Sherlock pouts at it, declaims it (because she doesn't even really identify as lesbian anyway, she's probably demisexual and _in_ a lesbian relationship), and Jane's apologetic for using it, but not for the right reasons. As it is, I might claim that Jane, as someone who doesn't identify as gay herself and has grown up in a misogynistic culture like the rest of us, might not understand the connotation and history of the term herself either, but what _I'm_ saying right now as the author is -- I didn't when I wrote it. So I apologize, and I'm leaving it here with a note, but I did want to just apologize and clear that up. It's not a good term to use; there should be no shaming of people who have experimented or otherwise simply had sex with other genders before settling in on their own orientation and identity, and I'll not be using the term again.

**Length** : 27:52 minutes

 **Size** : 26 MB

 **Format** : mp3

[Download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/92ghacv9stbz33c/Podfic_-_A_Study_in_Silicone.mp3).


End file.
